


Jaune's days

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Cream Pie, Creampie, Drugs, F/M, Femdom, Fucking, Futa on Male, Futadom, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Yandere, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune just want's respect, he's one of the only men in Beacon he just wants to be treated as an equal by all of his friends and not just a trophy wife but when your hunter school is almost all Futa life is a bit more complicated....





	Jaune's days

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on a RP id did in the futa on Jaune femdom Discord. If you want to join for more madness fell free.

‘

Ruby had had _enough!_ She was a good futa! She was a good person! She loved her best friend Jaune Arc so much! She did not care that he was a male! or that he was the weakest fighter in all of Beacon but that was not important! She saw Jaune get bullied EVERY day! She saw him slapped on his adorable bubble but! She saw him fingered through his jeans!

 

Molested my Coco _and_ Rin! Spanked by Weiss and Yang! And even felt up till he creamed his pants by CRDL! ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH! She tracked Jaune down to the hallway were he had just cleaned his pants from his cute clit juice stain it was time to make Jaune her own lover!

_"Jaune!_ " Ruby shouted as the future love of her life looked up a tear in his face as Ruby grinned...

 

Jaune sniffled as he looked down, still downtrodden and defeated after the latest round of bullying, and harassment he’d gone through. He sat with his knees to his chest looking so pathetic from all of the harassment getting to him. He smiled a little at the slightly younger girl.

“Hey Ruby, I Uh didn’t mean to disturb you, I’m just um, you know...”

 

"Don't worry Jaune! No problem! Hey... you don't look so good. Did you bet teased again? Was it Weiss and my sister?" Ruby asked hopping down next to Jaune pulling her knees up to her chest her massive cock that had NO business being on a girl so small began to rise up as she licked her lips

“Y-Yeah, I get that they’re use to males throwing themselves at them. It just hurts that they don’t want to respect me enough as their friend to not molest me constantly.” He sniffed, and looked to Ruby. “Ruby should I even _be_ here anymore, I’m a joke to most of the people here, and everyone else barring you and Pyrrha only seem to see me as some sort of toy to amuse themselves between classes.”

 

"Hey don't say that. I know that you are more than that. You are _my_ friend Jaune and I want you to feel better! So no more sad face! In fact! I have the offer of your lifetime to lift your spirits! And to make it even better it is a offer that you simply can not say no to!" Ruby said putting an arm over Jaune's shoulder as she prepared to break in his pouty cock sucking lips.

 

“What’s that Ruby?” A little hope returned into his eyes as he wondered what Ruby had in mind, she probably had something that could cheer him up, she was his friend after all.

 

"OK! I know this is going to sound crazy! BUT! As of right now you! Jaune Arc are now known officially as _Jaune Rose!_ Yup! You heard me! You are my new wife and as your lover I'm going to keep you safe from all the stupid futa who bully you!" Ruby said smiling wildly flicking Jaune on the forehead as he balked.

 

“Haha, very funny Ruby. Ruby it’s impossible for me to be a wife, plus we’re students and you’re 18.” Jaune shook his head not believing Ruby tried saying that. “Anyway I better head to bed soon, thanks for trying to cheer me up Rubes.

"Ummm Jaune! You don't get it! I said you are now _Jaune Rose!_ You are now my _Wife!_ So... yeah! When do you want to get married because I _really_ want to make you scream!"

 

“Ruby no, I’m Jaune Arc. Honestly it’s funny that you think we’d get married just because you said so. Did Yang our you up to this?" Jaune asked a frown on his face as Ruby shook her head the young futa not willing to let her emotions be trampled on by her older sister. 

 

"Nope! I like you! Even if you are just a male you want to be a hunter! You get picked on bullied and molested every day but you still think the best of people! You are kind loyal and your mouth is made for sucking cock! So you are going to be my lover one way or another ok?"

 

“Ruby come on that’s not funny, I’m not gonna be your husband or _‘wife’_ just because you say so. Anyway I doubt you’re being that serious. Good night Ruby, and tell Yang the joke wasn’t that funny.” Jaune got up so he could go into his dorm room

Ruby sighed.

 

"Ok Jaune I was not wanting to do this! But it looks like i need to train you to be my Cock sleeve before I can let you be my boyfriend ok?" Ruby asked making Jaune freeze he was half sitting as his eyes suddenly went wide as a dinner plates

 

Jaune turned back, and looked to her. “Ruby come on, yeah you’re cute and I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend, but you’re acting a bit weird. Come on you haven’t acted like this before with me.” He started opening the door.

 

Ruby decided that enough was enough. Jaune was _not_ leaving to bed without her cock shoved _deep_ down his mouth as she decided to be tricking. "OW! Jaune I fell!" Ruby said falling on her back calling out in pain as Jaune paused worry coming over his face as Ruby sprung her trap.

 

“Ruby are you ok, what’s wro-.” He didn’t get to finish what he was about to say as several inches of thick girl cock was forcefully shoved down his throat by the young Futa

 

"AH! Sorry Jaune! I wanted this to be done better but you are so dense!" Ruby said pulling Jaune down shoving nearly all two feet of her ungodly futa cock right down his mouth! Ruby shuddered forcing her cock down Jaune's tight formerly virgin mouth making Jaune's scream into her cock massaging it as Ruby began to pound his small mouth!

 

Jaune gagged and was forced to start sucking on Ruby’s cock as best he could from her forcing her slab of meaty girl cock was forcefully fucking his throat as he was left a mess with tears running down his mouth as he gurgled on her.

 

Ruby wasted no time hammering her colloidal bitch breaker down Jaune’s hot tight virgin mouth! Her cock forced his tiny wet hole apart as she began thrusting into his mouth not caring about the hot tears running down his face or they way his tortured screams massaged her cock as she began to pound his tight hole!

 

Jaune looked up at Ruby as if trying to ask her _‘Why?’_ as he kept on forcing himself to deep throat her massive bitch breaker as best he could if he had any hope of her finishing he could breathe again as he kept forcing himself to take the massive length

 

Ruby gave Jaune a pitiful look not as she force fucked his mouth open! Stretching out his tiny jaw line as she plowed into him. Jaune groaned and gagged his mouth forced apart, Ruby took her time to perfectly angle herself, activating her semblance as she began to hollow out the bois tight throat! Jaune screamed gripping onto her pert ass for dear life as Ruby whimpered.

"I did not cum for a week just for you Jaune! When I cum you are going to be flood so get ready to take it!"

 

Jaune’s eyes went wide as he tried his hardest to pull away from Ruby. He’d rather have her spunk mark his body instead of drowning his throat. He could tell from how her bowling ball sized balls flexed and pulsated, she could blow any moment. He did he best to get her cock from inside of his mouth Ruby felt it! Her bowling balls that she had the audacity to call balls began to twitch as Ruby felt her load began to fire off!

"OH! Jaune! Here I cum! Be sure to swallow!" _Not like you had a choice!_ Ruby thought as she came! Her dick exploded like a cannon firing of at once! Jaune's eyes went wide in fear and panic as he felt his gut, get forcibly pumped with futa cum!

 

His panic turned to terror as Ruby's cum began to rise, fully filling his gut, throat and eventually popping out of his _nose!_ Exploding outward and giving Ruby the picture perfect memory of her future wife's First but definitely not last public blow job! Jaune gasped for air after he broke free of Ruby’s magnificent cock, and gotten covered with the remaining amount of cum that didn’t end up in his mouth. He coughed roughly as he began to spit up the rest of Ruby’s cum before backing away from, he was torn one on hand he was hurt that his best friend violated him like this, while a small significant part of him was a little turned on

 

Ruby groaned not quite done with Jaune yet, she had claimed his mouth and while she was going to wait a bit before breaking his ass in she could be a bit cruel with him. He did reject or temporarily rejected her offer of marriage after all! So some teasing was justified! "Jaune! Where are you going?" Ruby asked jumping on her lover landing ass first on his back sitting on him and forcing him down face first into the Beacon floor as she licked her lips.

 

Jaune started to sniff and cry as he tried to get away from her. “R-Ruby please stop, I’m your friend..” he sobbed not wanting Ruby to just rape him in the middle of the hallway. He really did try, but she was bigger than him, and so much stronger than him. “Y-you can’t, please _not_ like this.”

 

"Sorry Jaune! But don't worry! I'm saving your ass for tomorrow! I'll make love to you in front of all our friend at Breakfast ok? I can't rape you if we are in love now to this!" Ruby said pulling Jaune's pants earning a squeak of fear from her lover as his bright feminine ass was now on full display. Ruby licked her lips as she began massaging Jaune's pale moon making him groan before-

_Whap!_ Ruby spanked Jaune hard on one cheek making him yelp as she began to grin as the next part of her how to train your male started.

 

Jaune squealed and tried his best to get away from her. “Rubes stop! This isn’t you!” He cried as each of his ass cheeks had red hand prints on them, and he just wanted this all to be a weird dream. “Just let me go, or or I’ll get Pyrrha!”

 

"Oh? What are you going to tell Pyrrha?" Ruby asked a sadistic grin on her lips as she began to Slam her hands up and down spanking Jaune's nice bubble but making the once pale piece of flesh look red like roses raising her hands again and again before with one final whap! She slammed with all her forced making Jaune squeal as he came, his clit firing off painting the floor as Ruby took a scroll shot click.

 

“I-I’ll tell her that your forced me to suck you...Ruby please just stop this!” He screamed trying his best to get away from her, but he moaned and blushed when he finally came against his pants. He sniffed as his tears fell he tried to reach for JNPR’s door hoping Pyrrha was inside.

 

"Sorry Jaune but you want to tell her you _came?_ What's Pyrrha going to think when I show her your stained jeans and red ass? I mean you swallowed my cum! You are definitely a cock slut!" Ruby said grinding her pert ass into the back of his head giving his plump ass one more slap!

 

“T-that’s involuntary Ruby! You did that without my consent and and...” he was trying to find reasons why she was wrong. He was just so hurt and broken by Ruby doing all of this to him. “Ruby please stop this!”

 

"look. I'll stop doing this if you _promise_   give my an _Arc_ promise to be my good little girlfriend now are you going to be a good boy or?" Ruby asked taking a finger licking it and shoving it deep into Jaune's tight ass! "Or do I have to do this!?" Ruby asked as she began to drill his prostate.

 

_“Ahh!!!!!”_ Jaune screamed loudly as he couldn’t help, but cum again and again. He tried to reach for the door so he could start pounding on it. “Ruby stop! This is to much!”

 

"Don't say that you little slut! Now look I know your ass is tight! And I know that I can fuck you wherever I want so here are your choices you can fall Pyrrha and she will beat me black and blue but! If you do that I'm going to jam my cock into your tight virgin ass and use my semblance to break you! Who do you thinks faster your partner or my _hips?_ "

 

“Ruby just stop it doesn’t have to be this way, you’re not suppose to be like this.” He cried still thinking he could reason with the young Futa. “Please Ruby I thought you cared about me.”

 

“I _love_ you Jaune.... I’ve always loved you, from the day we met. You helped me up you talked to me like a friend, you didn’t care if I’m younger or a futa I was always just Ruby.... I love you you are my best friend and I can’t take you getting bullied! No way from now on I’m your mistress! Next time I see you I’m breaking your ass in even if I have to fuck you in public, in full view of all of our friends!”

 

“Ruby I care about you too, but you shouldn’t force something like this... _please_ Ruby not over me getting bullied. You shouldn’t make this a forced issue.” Jaune still had some hope she’d see reason. “Please just let me go to my room, and we can pretend you didn’t do this.”

 

_“Nope!_ You are the future father of my kids! I can’t stand you being bullied! Now I’m letting you go now but the next time I see you Jaune your ass is mine! Unless... unless you want me to take you somewhere nice And private?”

 

“Ruby please, even if how you feel about me is true you shouldn’t rush these kinds of things...I’m begging you don’t make a show out of any of this.”

 

Ruby gave Jaune one last look as she crossed her arms. “One chance Jaune, do,you want to have me pop your cherry in public? Or do I drag you away right now and do it privately? You get one chance to decide and do not make me pick you will not like what I choose.”

 

“Ruby if you want to date you shouldn’t try things like this. Let’s go to a movie or get lunch together. I’d rather you not rape me...”

 

“Ok...once chance one opportunity to do this the right way,” Ruby said reaching into her pockets funneling before pulling out a small red collar. “here! Wear this and we can try to date you either put this collar on now! Or my dick goes into your ass and the whole hall gets to hear you squeal like a pig.”

 

“Fine....” Jaune reluctantly accepted the collar and put it on hoping it would get Ruby to stop

 

"Ruby grinned like a feral animal as soon as Jaune put the collar on she pressed her lips to his, stealing his first kiss and making the tip of her cock press into his vulnerable ass.

 

“Ahh. Ruby no don’t do that y-you promised.” He tried to get his ass away from her cock before she did anything else

 

Ruby pressed her lips to his forcing her cock into his ass making Jaune squeal! Her massive tip pressed into his tight hole making Jaune's eyes go wide as saucers before Click! Ruby took a photo of them smiling as she put on a small red leash to his collar. From this day on we are boyfriend and girlfriend! You are now my property! I'll fuck you first thing in the morning so until them? Love you!" Ruby said pecking him on the lips shoving her fingers up to the knuckle into his ass ripping them out before disappearing off Jaune in a wave of red leaving him flustered horny and confused.

 

Jaune just say there as his mind was racing trying to make sense of it. He was so turned on, but Ruby had hurt him so much. Though he wasn’t completely rejecting the idea of being with Ruby, but she seemed to just be so forceful about it that it had hurt him so much.

 

_DING_! Ruby sent Jaune a photo one of her two foot wrist thick cock with the caption Cumming to your ass Soon! In bright bold letters, making Jaune shiver in fear and arousal before another photo of her untouched cunt! Spread wide was sent with the words Dessert after your dinner! Sooner you take my cock sooner I ride your clit!

Jaune shuddered trying to ignore this feeling that Ruby was leaving him in before trying to get into his room and dispose of the cum soaked clothes before bathing. “Hopefully things will be normal in the morning.”

* * *

 The next morning things did _not_ Get better. Jaune did not know what the collar meant, he had just Given himself freely to Ruby to use and abuse if she saw fit. Pyrrha explained this to him through gritted teeth! The amazon cheated out of her prize, Jaune panicked wondering what was going to happen at breakfast when Ruby approached him pulled his leash into a fierce kiss before saying "Bend over* Into his ear as she groped his ass. "I'm fucking you either in private or in public pick one."

 

“R-Ruby please can you not do this now. I just want to enjoy my pancakes with my team.” He hopes Ruby would see reason in letting go get some peace in the morning after the knight she forced him to have.

 

_"Nope! Nope! Nope! NOPE!_ You either let me take you somewhere nice and quiet or you can get doggystyled in public! I like either one but I don't think you would like public fucking so! You know!”

 

“Can’t we at least do this later, please Ruby? After the night you put me through I just want as close a normal day as I can manage.”

“I see your are picking the _hard_ way Jaune, ok! If you want it rough I can do that too!” Ruby said pulling his face to hers kissing him on the lips,roughly making him flush. Jaune tried to pull away but was easily overpowered by Ruby as his face was now completely red from how aggressive she was kissing him. Pyrrha growled and stepped in as she glared at Ruby.

“Ruby let him eat breakfast, he needs it since we have class soon.” She said through gritted teeth her hands flexing as Ruby rolled her eyes. 

 

"Hey Pyrrha! how are you? You look like someone who's going to be _cucked!_ Why is that?" Ruby asked one hand gripping Jaune's cock as she began to slowly massage the growing clit making Jaune moan.

 

Pyrrha glared at Ruby “Oh I’m about to beat up an insolent 18 year old _child,_ who keeps molesting my partner.” Pyrrha cracked her knuckles while Jaune moaned from his _clit_ being played with.

 

"Really? You want to beat me up? You don't see Jaune complaining do you Red? You like what I'm doing right baby?" Ruby asked jerking Jaune's _clit_ making him shudder as she bit his ear lightly.

 

R-Ruby please.” He moaned so embarrasses that everyone might see him cum in public. “L-later?”

Pyrrha glared before forcing Ruby off of her partner. “ You obviously don’t know how to please a male if all you can do is force him.” She glared at Ruby

 

"Oh? Then why don't you do better than! Jaune never said no to me! Not like you have the balls to do anything! I even stole his first kiss! What did you do Pyrrha besides jack off to his photos you pay Velvet for after you _train_ him?"

 

Pyrrha growled and in that moment she did something that felt so amazing for her as she pushed Ruby aside and pushed half of her nearly two feet of cock inside of Jaune’s ass before she pumped away as she laughed. “I just took his cherry you little bitch!” Jaune was reduced to a moaning mess as the pain and pleasure of Pyrrha suddenly and violently taking his virginity was to much to bare.

 

"Oh great! Now you are a rapist! How does it feel to have your partner know you raped him?" Ruby asked taking out her cock jamming it in Jaune's mouth choking him on her cock as she began to treat his mouth like a cock sleeve.

 

“I’m only making sure his first time is with someone who loves _and_ appreciates him. Ohhh don’t worry Jaune I’ll protect you from whores who don’t appreciate you, and make sure to give your clit pleasure too.” Jaune couldn’t say anything as he forcefully sucked on Ruby’s cock while her huge balls rested on his face, and Pyrrha pumped herself harder inside of Jaune while everyone cheered them on.

 

"Hey! _Fuck off!_ The next one to insult my boyfriend gets a fucking bullet in their _dick!"_ Ruby hissed briefly silencing the crowds moaning out loud as Jaune's heavenly tight mouth enveloped and drained her cock milking her like a real slut as she hissed. "You see that Pyrrha! That is how you protect your lover! Not letting my sister and Weiss bully him all day your whore!" Ruby hissed thrusting deep into Jaune as she groaned in pleasure.

Pyrrha glared at Ruby as she pumped harder inside of him. “I was the one who cared for him, and made sure he was cared for after YOUR teammates harassed him. If you were half the leader you act like you would have stopped her!” Pyrrha growled. “I also train him you little _bitch_.” She moaned as Jaune got tighter around her, his boy pussy just felt like pure heaven was around her cock and brought Pyrrha to Nirvana.

 

"Oh big talk! You know that Yang would rather die that listen to her younger sister! And Weiss is to much a prude to care! But you! The oh so great one can not?! Yeah suck that cock good boy you _know_ I love you! Yes I _do!_ You! The fucking champion who could have beat Yang into submission and ordered Weiss to stop let it happen!? I bet you get off watching Jaune get abused you fucking _hypocrite!_ " Ruby hissed rubbing Jaune's head lovingly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she gagged his throat with her cock!

 

“That’s why you’re such a shitty leader you little slut! _Ahhhh_ fuck Jaune your ass is just made for my cock! I was also trying to let Jaune keep his confidence since he had to stop me from ahhhh! That’s right milk to big cock Jaune ohhh I love you! He has to stop me from raping your entire team and making them my bitches!” Pyrrha snarled as she just fucked Jaune harder as she felt her heavy balls crash into the boy’s body.

 

Jaune groaned as he tried to suck harder on Ruby’s cock hoping that if he did she would let go. His throat hummed around her cock as he moaned from Pyrrha destroying his prostate.

 

"Oh! fuck! Your mouth is good! Oh fuck off! _Nikos!_ Jaune is not making you do shit! Sweet Oum you can suck a dick! He has been bullied day one and you did jack! Fuck your are good! Shit! And look he has _MY_ collar on his neck! Not yours mine! He said he would by _my_ girlfriend yesterday not yours so please! Get your fat slutty cock out of my future wife's ass and let us fuck in peace!" Ruby said her massive cock twitching as she felt her orgasm approaching.

 

“Fuck you Rose! Ahhhh! I didn’t meet Jaune until ah fuck fuck fuck! Until our second day, and I’ve had to watch out for him since.” Pyrrha kept thrusting harder and harder inside of Jaune as she felt her balls ache. “I’ll bet you just kept forcing him until he agreed you rapist! Jaune is _miiiiiiiiiine!”_

 

Pyrrha moaned as she eventually filled Jaune’s ass with her cum. Pyrrha’s cock emptied her balls inside of Jaune filling the boy with nearly a gallon worth of hot Futa cum as she breed him. Pyrrha panted before pulling out of Jaune letting her cum flow out of him. Pyrrha smirked wickedly at Ruby, as she stood up before climbing into Jaune’s lap as she let her pussy quickly take in Jaune’ _s clit._

“Ohhh Jaune, give me our first child!” Pyrrha moaned as she started riding him desperate to have him spunk in her.

 

"You fucking _slut!_ You knew that you don't deserve that!" Ruby hissed still humping Jaune's tight mouth!

"That _clit_ belongs to me you slut! Wait till I finish fucking his mouth he is going to knock me up first! You will see silver eyes blonde kids before your trashy red headed ones you slut!" Ruby yelled as she finally came her cock pulsed down Jaune's mouth making him shudder his clit firing off as Ruby groaned.

"See? He only cums when I Fuck him so get your _sloppy_ loose cunt of my man's clit you slut so I can show you how a real futa treats her man!"

 

“I do deserve it you unworthy slut!” Pyrrha rode Jaune harder as his clot fired off again filling Pyrrha’s womb with his seed while she moaned aiming her cock at Jaune as she covered his chest and face in her cum.

“I’ll give him so many powerful Futa daughters, and an _adorable_ male son that I’ll protect and love just like his father!” Pyrrha moaned as he hips kept rocking back and forth as she fucked Jaune harder.

 

“Mmmm, oh Jaune I love you!” Pyrrha growled before putting her own collar on him as well as a leash, it looked so custom. Jaune’s name was engraved it the leather with beautiful gold letters

 

Ruby rolled her eyes as she finished cumming yanking her fat cock from jaune's mouth with a wet plop!

"Ok you red headed slut you had your fun now get the fuck _OFF!"_ Ruby pushed Pyrrha off his cock making her yelp as Ruby glared.

 

"Ha! My dicks' bigger than yours!" Ruby said before aligning her cunt to Jaune's clit and slamming her hips down.

 

"AH! Mistress! To _tight!_ " Jaune screamed in pain his clit fried off making Ruby groan. "Looks like I'm _tighter_ than you as well! Now what do you say about that Sloppy _cuntkos?_ " Ruby said as she began to bounce on Jaune's dick.

 

Pyrrha glared before pushing back into Jaune’s ass again. “Don’t say your little whore lies Rose! Jaune is the first and only to have my cunny!” She started to thrust savagely inside of him content to take his cherry again.

 

“At least I took both of his first times Ruby. First to have his ass and his clit!” Pyrrha moaned as her bad slapped into Jaune again while her womb flooded with Jaune’s cum.

“Ahhh Pyrrha! Ruby! T-this feel amazing.” Jaune moaned as both Futas had successfully broken him to pieces. His mind was now almost permanently fucked to mush by them.

 

"Yes! Fuck! That's right Jaune! Fill me up! I'm going to give your six kids! Four futa two males! You are going to! AH! Love it!" Ruby said as Jaune came again filling her tight cunt up as she glared at Pyrrha.

 

"He likes me more _slut!_ So why don't you just back off and let me and Jaune fuck like lovers and not some molesting cunt ok?"

 

“No I will give him _so_ many beautiful children.” Pyrrha glared at Ruby. “I love him more than life itself, and will always be in his life! He is my lover you’re just trying to corrupt him.” She moaned as she came inside of Jaune again caused him to cum harder inside of Ruby.

“I’d have been willing to share him, but it seems you only care to much for yourself Ruby!”

 

"I'm just going to say this once but you _both_ are raping him in public. Just going to put that out there." Blake said the futa cat girl eating her tuna as she rolled her eyes. _Why did people have to be so noisy in public? It was not even lunch._

"We are not raping him! We love him!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled as Blake rolled her eyes.

_"Sure_ you do but please can you _not_ rape him when I'm eating? And how much to get in on that?"

 

“He isn’t yours to touch Blake! Go fuck some other male!” They both said glaring at the Faunus for even thinking about touching Jaune. Jaune just moaned as he was Chris fly in a dazed state from being fucked on all orifices.

"Fine. But can you fuck him in a damn room and _not_ in public? I'm trying to eat." Blake said going back to her food as Ruby moaned.

"Hah! _Five times!_ He came in me five times three more than you Pyrrha! Fuck off!" Ruby hissed her victory from in her own mind as Pyrrha grinded her teeth.

 

Pyrrha growled before getting Ruby off of Jaune before starting to ride him again. “Jaune just imagine Blonde and red haired children, strong futas daughters who’ll protect their little brothers as good sisters should! Oh goddess!” Pyrrha moaned as Jaune came inside of her again.

 

She smirked at rainy before starting to ride Jaune harder and harder letting his cock work it’s way inside of her with ease. “Pyrrha! Ahhh you’re so good, squeezing cock cum~!” The broken boy said as he kept cumming again and again

 

"Yeah, yeah say what you want _Cuntkos,_ I know he loves my clit breaker more than yours. I mean he is only moaning with you he yelled in pain when I rode him so hah! Look I'm even bigger than you!" Ruby said show her extra two inches as Pyrrha hissed at her Ruby went to Jaune's face kissing him deeply twisting his nipples as she flicked Pyrrha off

 

“Fuck off Rose! His moans were in pleasure with me!” She gasped as Jaune came in her again tying her with Ruby again. She panted wanting Jaune to fill her again.

Pyrrha eagerly cupped Jaune’s balls while she ground her pussy against Jaune’s clit eagerly taking his sixth load. Jaune kissed Ruby in return before he let out one last moan as he soon passed out from exhaustion.

 

The two futa glared daggers at one another both refusing to back down and-

"What do you think you are doing!?" A furious voice yelled as a purple glow enveloped both of them making Pyrrha and Ruby yelp! Glynda levitated both of them up and-

"Not gonna lie, sis, Red, fucking the deans nephew in public? _Nice._ Yang said a shit eating grin on her lips as Pyrrha and Rung gulped

 

Glynda was livid as she saw Jaune leaking cum, and Ruby and Pyrrha having the obvious signs of using their cunts and their cocks. Glynda may as well have looked like a demon to the two futas. “You two little sluts will be serving a year long detention with me, and will not touch my precious little Jaune again!while he recovers from what you’ve done to him!

"That's not fair!" Both Ruby and Pyrrha said at once their Jaune leaking up cum burping it out and it falling from his fucked loose ass, his clit was purple from abuse and he could not even make a single sentence.

 

It is fair! You assaulted my nephew!"

"Look at you! Your fucking hard!"

"Yes ma'am you liked this just as much as us!"

"You are not even blood related! He is not your nephew!" Ruby pouted her and Pyrrha glaring daggers at the futa who co put both of theirs to shame as she glared death at them.

"You two. My office. _NOW."_ Glynda hissed making both girls gulp as they picked up Jaune and followed Glynda off from the cafeteria

* * *

 

 

Once they were in her Office Glynda used her semblance to clean Jaune up and he was resting on her lap, his head resting on her large breasts. She glared at the two as she rubbed Jaune’s head. “You dumb sluts better explain what happened, and why my _precious_ Jaune’s innocence has been lost!”

“Reports say Ruby claimed Jaune as her wife, and then _both_ of you sluts raped him in some depraved contest?!” If looks could kill them Glynda would be looking at two very dead young futas

 

"I! I can explain!" Ruby said as she began to stutter.

"Yesterday Jaune said _he_ wanted to be my girlfriend! And me and him were dating until she! She started to attack me in the cafeteria! It's not my fault mam! I'm his lover! He is going to be my wife! We love each other!" Ruby said as Pyrrha gasped betrayal in her eyes.

 

“Miss Rose is that’s the case why did Miss. Belladonna report you were saying you could fuck him on public or private giving an ultimatum? Sounds to me like you forced my dear nephew to be yours.” Pyrrha smirked a little until Glynda pointed her riding crop at Pyrrha.

 

“And you miss _champion,_ you took both his virginities with little consent! Give me one reason why I’m not skinning you two sluts alive?!”

 

 

_"Ummmmmm....._ We are both pregnant with his kids? If you kill us you kill his mom's grand babies and you know how she feels about grandkids." Ruby said an infuriatingly smug look on her face as Glynda's face looked ready to burst! An eye developed a deadly twitch and she gripped her cane so hard it began to bend...

 

“Fine you sluts get to live, but neither of you will be permitted to be alone with Jaune ever again! You will also serve out your year long detentions together cleaning Beacon! Your cocks will also be caged through your ‘pregnancies!”

 

_"WHAT!?_ That's not fair!" Ruby said before Pyrrha put a hand over her mouth a devious look in her eyes.

"Ma'am that sounds like a grand plan but why not ask Jaune himself? If Ruby and I did do those things then would it not make sense to get a confession from him? After all if Jaune liked what we did to him surely we did no wrong right?"

 

“Ms. Nikos I’m not an idiot, you two both fucked Mr. Arc to the point he’s a near brainless slut. Why if I woke him up he’d try and such both of you off at once.” Glynda glared daggers at the two as she sneered. “You two leave my office now and be ready to be fitted for your cages! If you think I’m horrible to you imagine Jaune’s father. She’s a Futa who believes her son should have been locked in a tower imagine how she’ll be knowing her only boy was raped in public.”

 

Jaune’s stories about how his father always chased whatever Futa had been horror tales, and the reason she hasn’t raised Beacon to the ground was Jaune’s virginities were still in tact, the thought of an angry Amazon amongst futas hunting them down made both girls shake in fear

 

"Well... what if we waited? I mean he's not _fully_ broken!"

"Yeah!" Ruby piped up as she saw a potential out.

"He has a healing semblance! His mind will be back in no time! When that's back be will say he loves us and it was all good right?" Ruby asked hoping for the best as Glynda looked ready to put them both through a wall.

 

“Miss Rose, Miss Nikos I have Mr. Arc’s _father_ on speed dial, do you want me to call _her?_ I’m sure she’ll have interesting words once she figures out her precious baby boy is no longer a ‘pure’.” Glynda looked 110% done with them as she activated her semblance to force the girls out. “My ruling stands! Now get out!" Glynda said as both young futa's sighed walking out of her office into the hall as Pyrrha moaned. 

 

"Well we are fucked. A year in chastity!? A Year!? Pyrrha what are we going to do!?" Ruby asked not sure what to do as Pyrrha paused.

"Well there is one plan-

"Pyrrha. _N.O_. I am not calling my mom."

"But she-

"Will start a war with the Arc family no! Maybe Neo can get our cocks out to fuck Jaune on the side?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha rubbed her head.

"That or the first plan I had."

"And that is?"

"Simple Ruby. Jaune is addicted to our cocks sooner or later he will have a need to be stuffed and well chastity cages are made of _metal_ after all." Pyrrha said as her and Ruby shared a devious grin as the future was not so dark after all or so it appeared...

* * *

 

Meanwhile Glynda had taken Jaune to her _personal_ apartment on the campus grounds. She made sure all her doors were locked as she had the boy all to herself, and her hips wiggled as she couldn’t believe it was happening.

 

“My innocent little Jaune, you’re so beautiful. Those whores took our beautiful first time together, but don’t worry aunt Glynda will make sure you have a wonderful time.” She cooed as she stepped out of her clothing

 

Jaune opened his eyes not sure what was happening one second he was having the best fuck or well the only fuck of his life now he was in bed? With his naked aunt and her two and a half foot leg thick soft dick out!?

 

"Aunt Glynda!? Why am I here?! Where am I!? Where are Ruby and Pyrrha?! Why am I handcuffed to the bed, and why you your half naked!?"

 

“Shhhh, Jaune it’s alright aunt Glynda is here to make all of your dream come true. I will make sure you’re happy, and make you have the best orgasms of your life.” Glynda smiled serenely as her cock began to stir she picked up a vial, and poured it down Jaune’s mouth. It was a powerful aphrodisiac that would make him hornier than he’d ever been in his life, he’d be so sensitive when she fucked him, and the best part it ensured he wouldn’t remember their fun. So she can continue to be his kind loving aunt Glynda, but tonight she was Mistress Goodwitch.

 

“Jaune those two whores took our first time together, I know you didn’t mean to cheat, but now I have to reclaim what is mine.” Glynda said calmly as her cock grew to it’s full size of three and three quarters feet. Her massive balls hung below her legs full of so much cum ready to fill him.

 

“Now tonight I’m _Mistress Goodwitch,_ if you’re good I’ll let you suck my milk from my tits. It’ll be the first time you’ve ever had it from the source.” She smirked

 

"Wait? What are you doing?! Aunt Glynda this is not funny anymore! You can let me go! I mean if you let me go I'll be ok and my mom or well my dad won't be to pissed! You know how she is so if you just let me go I....

 

Jaune paused a wave of pure heat flooded his body making him woozy, her felt the room spin as his _clit_ began to throb and leak his body felt warm and sticky and his ass began to twitch.

"Aunt Glynda... I feel... bad...." Jaune moaned as his thin feminine form began to twitch.

 

“How do you feel Jaune?” She asked rubbing her cock against his clit before she laid with his knowing how the drug made him extra sensitive, and she nipped at one of his nipples just for the added bonus of making him moan more.

 

“Do you feel empty my precious nephew?” She cooed as her cock leaked her pre, to a male that’d be an entire load of cum, and to the average Futa it’d be a small load, but to Glynda that was just the beginning of her arousal.

“Mmmm remember how you always said you’d marry me Jaune?” She purred happy she changed him into bridal lingerie

 

"Yes ma'am... I remember but I was so young... I... what's happening? Auntie! I feel hot! My clit hurts! By ass! Oh goodness my ass! It feels like someone is burning it! Help! Help! I need... I need something inside of it... please!" Jaune begged writing in his fluffy pink cuffs his revealing lingerie pressed to her body in a virginly all white gown making Glynda growl as her cock leaked a drop of pre with more cum that Jaune had in all his balls.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright my dear innocent Jaune. Those horrid girls made you impure, so Auntie will gladly make sure your purity is back.” Glynda produced a special lube that she rubbed liberally along her length, the lube was made specifically for sex with males as it had several properties that when introduced to the insides of a male’s all they would have the most intense anal orgasms of their lives. She lined the head of her mighty cock with Jaune’s opening before thrusting half of it in

 

_“AHHHH!!!_ Aunt Glynda! That’s too big!” Jaune let out a shrill shriek of pleasure and pain special@lube or not having something half the sore of your body being forced into a hole no wider than you index finger was too much! “Take it out! Take it out please! You are splitting me in half!” Jaune screamed in pain and pleasure as his clip fired off making Glynda grin wolfishly.

 

“Shhh it’s alright Jaune let your body adjust.” Glynda started using her semblance on the boy’s hole with her dick acting as her wand as she started to spread him harder so his body began to shape around her cock. She moaned as she stared him in the eyes, as she looked so excited about what she would do next. “It’s alright Jaune just adjust to auntie’s size.”

 

“It’s to big! “ Jaune moaned his body gripping clamping down like a vice onto her massive stick of fuck meat she has the audacity to call a cock! Jaune groaned as the lube finally along with his aura began to take effect making him cry out in pleasure he wrapped his,legs around his aunt pulling her closer inviting her to ruin him

 

Glynda grinned as her patience was finally rewarded as she started to to thrust heavily inside of Jaune to test how much of a slut the lube and her cock was making him into. Once she had a satisfying answer from how loud he moaned did she get him into a mating press before thrusting harder and harder inside of his ass as her goal was to get all of herself hilted inside of him

 

“Ah,ah ah! Too much! Fuck! _PLEASE!_ Auntie! Be gentle don’t fuck me so hard! I feel like you are going to split me in two!” Jaune cried his body being remodeled to fit Glynda’s massive cock his insides pushed out of the way and his clit firing like a water gun as she ruined him. The rough  _smacks_ of flesh of flesh along with the creaking and groaning of bed springs filled the air as Glynda began to pound her nephews boi pussy. 

 

Glynda moaned as she started to move more gently after she finally hilted herself inside of him. She started giving his small kisses along his collar while his body continued to shape itself around her cock. She purred, and used her semblance to undo his cuffs so she could fully have him to herself

 

Jaune’s hand shot out. Molesting her massive tits she moaned as Jaune groped and gripped her chest making her massive d cups swing heavily in the air. Gaya did moaned as Jaune laced with her breasts taking nipple in his mouth as he began to suckle.

 

True to what she said, milk started to flow from her breast into Jaune’s mouth, while her cock continued to move heavily inside of him. She grinned as she started to pump harder inside of him again once she was sure he was use to her around his tight ass

Jaune was lost his mind only recently healed broke on by the ,massive prostate busting fuck rod inside of him. He felt his will falter and collapse his body felt like it was on fire and his brain began to melt he firmly wrapped his legs around his new mistresses back forcing her massive cock deeper and deeper into him making her moan in pleasure.

 

Glynda grinned as she finally had him properly broken for her, and started to let loose as she thrusted heavily inside of him with all her might. Her giant balls kept colliding into him, and just showed how tiny his balls were compared to her, and she relished in it

 

Jaune whimpered into her breasts, greedily sucking in the thick viscous delicious breast milk as she pounded his tight ass. Jaune cried out his balls felt like they were under attack her massive softballs were fully invested in crushing his tiny inferior golf balls making Jaune whimper and cry in pleasure and bliss as he felt his poor tortured clit fire off with no attention needed as he felt Glynda's massive dick begin to twitch.

 

Glynda moaned as she felt it coming, and she was going to enjoy it. She kept thrusting harder and harder inside of him, with each pump of her massive bitch breaking, prostate destroying slab of futa fuck meat going deeper and deeper inside of the boy with no intention of stopping. She screamed out and gasped as he massive load of cum finally came, and it easily made Ruby’s and Pyrrha’s look like a puddle in a storm as what felt like gallons upon gallons of her precious seed bred Jaune.

 

“Ohhh Jaune you’re such a good boy, and I love that we can finally have this moment mmmmmm! I’m sorry those two little sluts took what should have been our first beautiful moment together!”

 

Jaune could not talk one the nipple forced into his mouth served as an effective gag and the sheer volume of cum being forcibly pumped into his tight ass was so much that Jaune thought it would come out of his mouth! His clit tried to fire but after the rough treatment of Pyrrha and Ruby it was fully on E.

 

No more _clit_ juice could come out making Jaune's eyes rolled back as he felt his conscious fail him as he passed on his aunts massive prostate breaking piece of fuck meat as Glynda groaned even knocked out Jaune's tight ass clamped down on her milking her cock brutally...

 

Glynda moaned as she admired her handiwork while she kept thrusting inside of Jaune a couple more times while he balls finished emptying inside of Jaune. After she finally finished cumming inside of him she took several pictures of Jaune as her bride, her cock inside of him, and a video of herself pulling out so she could admire her handiwork as her viscous cum flooded out of him. She purred before getting him up with her semblance as she had to clean him him up quickly.

 

Once she had him cleaned and dressed in something cute did she lay in bed pretending to have been cuddling him while he slept, and she made sure she was in her best lingerie before she decided to call Jaune’s father. “Hello Jeanne.” She told her old friend, and former partner from her beacon days. “How are Joanna and the kids?”

 

" _Fine fine Glynda, you know I still do not know why Opal let my son into Beacon! You are taking care of him right? I mean if anything happened to Jaune I would not be able to sleep at night! Already Joana worries constantly for her baby bois well being and his sisters! They all think he's going to be hogtied and raped one day in the middle of the lunchroom. can you believe that? But besides that how is Jaune? Is he doing well? I am worried for him, you convinced me to let him go to Beacon how are his friends treating him?"_

 

Glynda smiled as she ran her fingers through Jaune’s hair while she listened to her fellow Futa’s concerns for her baby boy. “Sadly he has been harassed to much it seems, apparently several of our more zealous students have less than pure intentions. Luckily I’ve decided starting from now on he’ll be staying close to me, especially since it seems his partner and his best friend decided to declare him their wife. Don’t worry I’ve given the order to have them in chastity for a year, though they did seem to get his clit in their cunts so chances are they might be pregnant.”

 

Glynda smiled a little as she threw Pyrrha and Ruby under the bus, those little sluts ruined her future plans, so now they had to suffer; and who better to help her revenge efforts than Jeanne Arc. The most feared Futa on Remnant, why she remembered what Jeanne did to the little slut who almost took Jaune’s virginity at their school dance, whatever she did to Ms. Nikos and Rose would probably make that event pale in comparison.

 

“Luckily I was able to get to him, but I fear the damage may be done. Don’t worry I’ll be sure to rehabilitate him.”

 

_"What!? I knew this was going to happen! Glynda I thank you for what you have done but if they did get pregnant there.... there is nothing to it. They are part of the family one way or another... do punish them for the year but besides that no excess more harm is to come to them. Maybe Joana can talk to them? Or you can train them to be more submissive to Jaune? I doubt a futa can sub but still! They do have her grandchildren, but this brings up a point, Glynda you have convinced me, is The Adel and Schnee girl still there? Since Jaune has been so horribly and viciously harassed I am approving marriage interviews between the two. I trust you to facilitate these interviews as you are so close and I trust you. I know Jaune won't like it but they are prominent futa families Adel and Schnee will make a real wife out of him. See to this matter for me, you are the only one who can do so."_

 

“Yes, Ms. Schnee has been one of his frequent admirers. She doesn’t flat out molest him per se she’s just eager to be close to him at times. Miss Adel also seems fond of him as well, though her intentions are more known than Miss Schnee’s given how eager she is to slap Jaune’s rear. But still I was hoping you would come and help with punishing Ms. Rose and Ms. Nikos since I do know your family does still believe in the old way of punishing those who takes a boy’s virginity.” Glynda had forgotten that Jeanne wanted to give Jaune to Ms. Schnee and Adel. Oh well she would still have her fun with him, even if she had to worry about those little tarts near him.

 

“I can deem how worthy Miss Schnee and Adel are during the school year. For now I better focus on making sure Jaune is ok, why I do believe they drained him empty and themselves into him. They even had collars at the ready for him.”

 

_"What!? They collared my SON!? That is serious! Glynda you know that you simply cannot collar a male! What will the other futa think!? You can't just take a collar off!? How could you let this happen!? Now I need to come over there punish two sluts and find a way to explain to Miss Adel and Schnee that they need to possibly overlook the collared male! This is a disaster!"_

 

Glynda smiled a little more as Jeanne’s reaction was exactly as she wanted it to be. “Yes though from what I’ve heard Miss Schnee has also had a collar ready for him as well. Also I’m sorry I couldn’t get to him in time, by the time I’d heard of a male being fucked in the dining hall I was to late. They each had him collared and were going on about how they’d give him babies, and how good a wife he’d be. If only I’d have been a little faster.”

 

_"It's not your fault I apologize, I'll have to do this like my father, and her father would do when a male Arc was abused. I guess this will take most of the month maybe half a year but I have to do what I have to do. Do be sure to take care of Jaune and try to explain things to him. I know my son and I love him dearly but he is a male and he is not to bright. He will try to defend them from me if I come now. I'll wait for you to calm him down, I don't want to fight my own son over a duel for two slut's honor. Please talk to him ok? And try to push him to Adel or Schnee and before I forget! What were the last names of the girls who raped my baby?"_

 

“Rose and Nikos. Also from what General Ironwood has told me, specialist Winter Schnee has been looking for a wife, and she seems to have heard from her sister than an Arc male is in Beacon. If I remember correctly Winter Schnee always had a heart for males whose honor has been sullied, she sees it as a means of showing them they’re still pure. She may take a special interest in him if that’s the case.”

 

_"Rose and Nikos.....? Dear Goddess please tell me you are Not talking about the kids of Summer and Athena? I do not want to punish them, You know how... traditional they view males... I know I cam called old fashioned especially by my wife! But dear goddess those two make me sound like a Male rights activist by comparison! And now I have to punish their daughters probably fight their mothers and hell.... I'll call Ironwood myself, I know Winter is a bit of a ... sadist to men but she is caring. I know she would make him a good wife. I'll work out how much blood I have to she for my son's honor in the meantime make Sure he goes on a full date with one of the Schnee woman or Adel. I'll be there in a bit over a month to deal with their fucking debacle, male hunters? Why did I Let Joana read him that story? Tai and Qrow a one in a million chance! Fairy tales I say!"_

“Indeed, I’ll have to call Athena and Summer too since they clearly didn’t tell their daughters that this isn’t the free use age anymore. Males aren’t toys for a futas pleasure, but it seems they didn’t teach that to Ruby and Pyrrha. Why I’m surprised it was Ruby, and not her older sister Ms. Xiao Long. Also yes I will indeed make sure they have successful dates with Jaune, and hopefully they won’t deem him improper.

 

" _Fine be that as it will, do not punish them just yet, I need to actually best their mothers in combat and maybe if they don't see their daughters locked up that may help? But DO put some cock rings on them no orgasms for them until I an thoroughly through with them. I'll be on my way soon enough that you for doing what you can Glynda I will see you soon."_

 

Glynda nodded and finished her call with Jeanne, and smiled wickedly. She just continued to rub Jaune softly before she called Athena first. Athena’s stance in male’s was very well known, and her opinion on the Male’s rights movement was especially known. “Hello Athena it’s Glynda I’m calling to inform you that Pyrrha has taken her partner’s virginities in public, and seems to may have gotten pregnant. I’m sure you are aware her partner is one Jaune Arc, and Jaune’s mother is Jeanne.”

 

_“Aware? She won’t shut up on the matter, tell her congratulations for picking a wife and that I fully support her actions, it’s about time she,picked a mate I’m just glad it was a famed family I hear that this male was an almost decent fighter.”_

 

“Athena this is a serious matter, this was without Mr. Arc’s consent. As well as Jeanne being less than pleased about the news. How do you think she would react to her only son’s honor being sullied? She was livid.”

 

_“Sullied? She should be proud! My daughter only picks the best male to be her wife so she should be thanking me! Why is this an issues is the male protesting? If so I can have the ceremony in Mistral to alleviate s9me of the resistance, if you know what I mean”_

 

“Athena this is no laughing matter, it’s bad enough her and Ms. Rose made it into a competition amongst themselves. Mr. Arc was also heard protesting and begging them to stop several times. The point being Jeanne now has them both in her crosshairs, not to mention the Schnees and Adels were also interested in marrying the boy into their families so they’ll feel insulted when they find out.”

 

_“Let them be insulted! I’ll come to Beacon myself to make,sure that Jeanne knows that her son is now my daughter in law! And I’ll have to introduce myself as well I’ll put on a nice dress red works out. Tell me Glynda do you think Beacon had a decent arena? I don’t think Jeanne is soft but I know I can know her flat! Should I ask Opal to record this fight?”_

“Athena you know damn well that Jeanne will not go easy on you, and how do you think Summer will feel? Seeing as Ruby technically collared Jaune first, if anything she has the stronger claim to Jaune.” Glynda didn’t bother hiding her smirk during their call while she fingered Jaune’s ass.

 

Jaune whimpered a bit still knocked out cum oozing from his now almost virgin ass.

_“Be that as it may Pyrrha fucked his ass and she took his,clit for the first time. If anything they can share him the Rose is a good family not as traditional as I might like but honest. And if me and Summer have to fight Jeanne so be it. How is the male by they way? You are not trying to keep a pet are you? Not after the last time with Roman.... I mean he did become a criminal how did Opal manage to sweep that under the rug?”_

“I would never, Jaune is as good as my nephew. I practically helped raise the boy, that’s why your daughters will both be facing harsh punishment for their actions. Vale doesn’t follow such old laws anymore Athena the male’s rights league ensured that when we were students.

 

The only true claim is the collars being placed and even then that’s spotty since Mr. Arc was forced to consent. If anything this could make things worse.” She kept fingering Jaune more wanting him to have pleasant dreams

 

Jaune whimpered into her fingers his mouth wide open practically begging for something to be stuffed in it Glynda filled her massive cock began to stir back to life as her nephew opened up,his vulnerable throat.

 

“ _Be that as it may we are a prominent family in Mistral who donates heavily to Beacon, I can always press Opal to let them both off the hook. And if not the council can be persuaded..,”_

“Athena this is not a joke, do you remember what happened to the last family that tried to take an Arc male without the head of the family’s consent?” Glynda pulled her finger out and smiled as she wanted Jaune’s body to properly trained and always aching for a cock

 

Jaune gave a low whimper her this waist pushing out his slutty ass pushing back wanting to be stuffed with something massive again Jaune whimpered as his clit twitched.

 

_“I know how severe this is Glynda but I am not scared of Jeanne I can take her and with Summer helping? She will be done  in moments”_

 

“That’s another point, you do know Rose’s don’t share. Remember what Summer did to Raven when Taiyang was involved.” Glynda smiled producing a dildo that was roughly the size of Jaune’s clit before pushing it in just to see how much of a size slut he was turning into

 

Jaune whimpered his ass clamping down on the slit insides of him he instantly began thrusting back into it making low wet slightly noises as he stared to fuck himself on the dildo.

 

_“Of course I remember! I was there! That Branwen whore did not know how to treat a man! All those weeks locking his clit up! The goddess said obedient males should have no interference on their clits and she did not listen! She got what she deserved! It’s a miracle her daughter is so balanced...”_

 

Glynda smiled and kept a firm grip on the the dildo. She loved the sight of Jaune trying to fuck himself. The poor male was going to be so cock hungry when she was through with him.

“My point still stands, Ruby already didn’t want to share with Pyrrha. Besides didn’t you always say Jeanne was to progressive with her raising of Jaune. After all you were surprised to learn she actually didn’t mind him with females instead of Futa, even calling it an affront to the goddess.”

 

“ _That was then this is now, my point still stands I will not let my daughter be punished by another futa for any reason other that a grave offense now if that is all we have to say then good day.”_ Athena hung up as Jaune began to thrust heavily onto the dildo moving as hard as he could even knocked out he was trying to fuck himself stupid a fact that made Glynda’s prostate breaker throb.

 

Glynda chuckled as she pulled the dildo free of Jaune’s ass just to watch him beg desperately to be filled again. She made she to reach for her bigger dildo next.

She started to call Summer next. “Hello Summer I’m sure you know why I’m calling.”

 

Glynda cocked her eyebrows in surprise as Jaune’s ass fought to keep the dislodge out his aura must have given him back his virginal tightness judging by the pain fused look of bliss his cute cock sucking lips making the idea I’d popping her nephews cherry-

_“Yes I do! And I just to say I am so, so sorry! I did not raise Ruby to be like this! I don’t know what came over her! What can I do to make this better?!”_

“Well you could try and not be mad at Jeanne since you now how she’s always been about her son’s virtue. It would also seem Athena is going to press the issue into a full on fight.” Glynda kept an even voice while she lubed up her prostate destroying cock, and turned so she was perfectly line up with Jaune’s ass. She smiled just teasing his opening with the head, she wanted him to impale himself on her

 

“Especially since Jeanne was intending to have Jaune betroth to either one of the Schnee girls, or an Adel. Now both families could retaliate as well since they were promised a male. Not to mention both your daughters are bragging about having Mr. Arc’a children, with Ruby even instigating Miss Nikos into taking Jaune’s virginity.

 

_“That.,,, that sounds like here this is a mess! As a Rose I ah! Oh goddess! Sorry Glynda Tai is bouncing in my cock right now and he Ella great! He just got done breeding Raven she can cum from a cult fucking now you know. ANYWAYS! Look I know Jeanne she is my old friend I can work something out with her so Jaune and Ruby can both be happy! Also how bad was the male hurt? Ruby did not physically harm him right?”_   Summer asked as Jaune wrapped his legs around Glynda’s hips she grinned sitting down as the lingerie clad boi still knocked out cold slowly but surely began to sit and impale his ass on her cock!

 

“Mhm that makes sense I understand, still you of all people know how Jeanne is about Jaune.” Glynda kept her tone even while Jaune just kept impaling himself into her with ease. She’d have to enjoy herself while she could of course.

 

“She’d been so dead set on making sure Jaune went to a happy Futa who he could make a great wife for. Now she learns he was humiliated and bred in public even though he begged Ruby not to several times...I also didn’t want to tell you this, but I reviewed footage from last night it seemed Ruby forced herself on him then and threatened him with a brutal public raping then.”

 

_“Hahhh... oh by the goddess! Sorry not you Glynda! But that reminds me of my first time with Tai..., oh the memories.... But I understand I’ll talk to her and make sure this never happens again.”_ Summer said as Jaune began bouncing fully hitting himself on Glynda’s cock his mouth latched onto one free nipple as he began nursing, and fucking himself up and down without mercy.

 

Glynda had to put a lot of effort into not moaning out, she needed to keep herself as professional as possible. “See to it that you do, Jaune looked so heartbroken seeing his best friend be reduced to another Futa who only thought of him as a fuckhole instead of s precious male who needs a proper Futa to make sure he’s happy and healthy.”

 

_“Ah! I know that I will have a stern talking to her once I’m done here! I’ll fuck Tai one more time then give his clit a handy then let him breed Raven while I’m gone!” S_ ummer said as Glynda began to lose the battle not only was Jaune’s once again virgin ass clamping down on her cock like an industrial vice milking her like a slur his ass was clapping on her balls making loud ,easy smacks of flesh on flesh fill the air.

 

“That’s very good Summer, since there’s nothing else I want to talk to you about I bid you a good day and hope to see you soon.” No sooner had she hung up did she moaned out loud from Jaune’s ass around her cock. She panted and watched him lower himself onto her promising a long fun night for her.

 


End file.
